A New World
by Lathalian
Summary: This is my '1984' version of the year 2050, when a girl named Riley is suddenly sent back in time, and she finds herself in Forks.
1. A New World

Alright, Well this is my first story I have written, so sorry if its rough around the edges! But it does eventually end up meshing with twilight, I just wanted to do something completely different, so hopefully it all works out! Oh-and I will go into a lot further details as the story goes on!

Disclaimer, I own nothing…all credit goes to SM

The New World

Usually night time was the scariest. They would come unexpected, you would hear heavy boots echoing down the empty city streets. Maybe a few shots would be fired, maybe muffled scream would escape into the silent night, a babies wail, a mothers plea. Squealing tires and then nothing. Silence. Finally you would let out a breath you forgot you where even holding, and thank God it was not your family this time.

"Christine, come away from that window!" my mother scolded to my 6 year old baby sister. My mother rushed to where my tiny sister was standing and pushed her roughly aside as she closed the heavy brocade curtains . "you know we can not even go near the windows at night….they are always watching!"

Would life ever be the same again? I asked myself. So much has happened and so much has changed. First the banks where nationalized, we thought it could be a good thing. Then National health care moved in replacing the need for insurance and good doctors.

'Doctors' I scoffed mentally…I would have better luck with a butcher…at least they might show some human compassion'

It was 8 o'clock which meant lights out, I went and pulled a book of our regulated book shelf and sighed in discontent. Even our literature was closely controlled. Anyone caught with contraband books meant immediate departure to one of the "reformation' camps as they called them. I sighed heavily and placed it back and then went to go upstairs.

My room was dark and chilly for we where not allowed to heat our home as we once used to.

Because of the on going war in the east, oil fields where disappearing faster than they could be found. Not to mention the fact the government used up all that it possibly could fighting this war to get more. 70% of the worlds oil was gone. It was falling apart fast and I was watching it happen in slow motion.

I glanced on my night stand and looked at the picture of Brady, my big brother. It had been over a year now, since the flu, but still it hurt to see his big smile looking at me. I was beyond tears, but the memories never seemed to fade.

Wrapping my heavy quilt around me I knelt down in my closet and then checking to make sure no one was close, I carefully lifted one of the dusty floor boards and out of the darkness I pulled out my favorite book.

The Lord of the Rings. It was heavy, all three books bound together with faded pictures on the cover from the movie version. I glanced at the other books stashed away and a small smile played on my lips.

The Bible, a gift from my grandmother at my baptism when I was 16 years old. Next to it was Gone with the wind, the wizard of oz, a clock work orange, catcher in the rye, American history 101-a text book I rescued from the school book burning-so that my future children would know the truth. So many memories wrapped up in these books! To forever remain buried and hidden was a tragedy.

I grabbed my book, lit the kerosene lantern by my bed and was whisked away to a far better world.

I awoke with a start, and my book landed on the floor with a lour thud. The small flame cast shadows on the wall around me, and a strange sound was coming from outside. I slowly rose out of bed and walked across the icy cold wooden floor to my window. I pulled back the curtain and I froze. Outside across the street was a black truck with 5-6 armed Secret Police. I watched in Horror as they ran up the steps to my neighbors home and forced the door down. Screams and shouts echoed out into the black street.

Lucille, my closest friend from before all this madness was dragged out onto the street by her hair, while her mother was forced back by one of the SP(secret police). They threw her onto the ground and pulled a gun to her head. "Tell us where you are hiding it!" they demanded.

"Please... don't hurt my daughter!" her father begged…while her mother kept screaming and trying to fight off the guard.

The heavy truck door opened and out stepped the Captain.

"What is all this commotion? Why have you fools not found it yet!"

The Captain was short and thin, but the look in his eyes made up for his small stature. He was pure evil in the thickest form. Hired by the government to track down rebels, smugglers, and anyone holding propaganda or contraband items.

The Captain strolled over to where his SP was holding the girl, and in one fluid motion took the gun out of his hand and execution style put a bullet into the crying girls brain.

Her Mother went ballistic, the father crazy with fury! The Secret Police then dragged the hysterical parents into the street and then loaded them into the back of the truck.

Off into the night the truck drove, while the blood of my best friend flowed down the street like a river of tears.

This is my life, this is the cruelty of the world I now live in.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter- let me know what you think of this one

I own nothing.. all credit goes to SM

Fear

"Riley, Its time for school"

My mother spoke with hushed tones into my ears. I was curled up on my bed wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Memories bounced around in my head from last night and silent tears slide down my face.

"Mom, they killed her…lucille; and her family what will happen to them?"

"Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry! Truely I am, but we must put on our best faces today and go on as if nothing happened!" 

She looked almost sympathetic, and sorry for a moment. Then a coldness crept in 

"well if they just would have listened and followed the new laws, none of that would have ever happened.! Whatever the Police where looking for, I'm sure that it was something that they shouldn't have had" 

She sat back and looked at me "now get ready for school you cant be late!" 

Not only had the government slowly changed the world I lived in, My family was slowly changing with it. 

School was a blur and it took everything to focus on my studies. This is where they watched the most, listened the closest. Using teens and kids to accidently give up secrets on their family and friends. 

That's what happened to Lucille. Her friend Katie overheard Lucille talking about her parents distrust of the new government. That was three weeks ago, who would have thought that one conversation between friends would be a death sentence? 

"Riley!" My head snapped up to see a very frustrated teacher glaring at me "oh sorry " I looked around nervously and the class was deathly still, no one directly looking at me or the teacher, but you could tell they where as alert as possible. 

"Riley, why don't you go down to the counslers office and have a breif chat with Mr. Janswitch, alright?" 

"Yes Mrs. Cortland" I mumbled as I gathered my things and walked out the door. I had done it now, done the thing that you are never supposed to do, I brought attention to myself which will then be focused directly upon my family. Had I doomed us all?

"Well tell me Riley, why are you having such trouble concentrating today?" asked a balding, plump man with thick glasses. I glanced around his office trying to come up with an answer that was far from the truth. I hated the blue institutional paint, and fake wooden desk and fake green plant, and most of all I hated his fake concerned smile. I tried to look everywhere but at him, but not wanting to raise anymore suspition I met his eyes and explained that 

"I didn't get much sleep last night, my sister was upset about a nightmare she had and was up crying half the night" 

He nodded his head and wrote something down on the pad of paper resting on his crossed leg. 

"So…you where up last night because of your sister, not because of what happened to your neighbors? 

My heart skipped a beat and momentarly a flash of hurt and pain crossed my face. I quikly corrected it and stilled my eyes from giving anything more away, but he saw it and jotted it down.

"where you friends with this traitorous family?" 

"no" I managed lying through my teeth…well not anymore anyways. 

"They just seemed like a nice family" I looked away again extremely nervous, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"well Riley, I think the only thing we have to worry about here is simply you not getting enough sleep" I almost sighed in relief.

"Go on back to class Riley, unless there is anything else to want to add?" I shoke my head no and hurried out of the room back to my class. 

The walk home, was as nerve racking as ever. Usually I skipped past the quards not even thinking much of them, but today I felt like that where all watching me. I hurried home in the cold rain trying to see past all the ruble, and burnt out houses.

"What do you mean you where sent to the counsler?" My father asked, worry was written all over his face. 

"Really Dad, nothing happened! I just told him I didn't sleep much cause Christine kept me awake with her crying last night!"

"I was not!" a small voice chimed in. I looked over to little Christine who was finishing off supper and gave her a reassuring smile, "of course not lil sis, I just told them that!"

"lying is just as dangerous Riley, you know that? This means that we will be watched for a while so be very carefull in the next few weeks" my father warned

I got up from the table and started clearing the dishes "Dad don't worry, we will be fine! They have no reason to suspect anything!" 

As I was half way across the kitchen to where the sink was, I heard a the roar of an engine driving up the road.

The stack of plates I carried slipped out of my hands and shattered on the yellow linolium floor. 

From that moment on things happened to fast I coudn't even force my mind to think. The Door thrown open, the rush of SP flooding the house, my family and I being dragged outside to the front lawn. 

I was frantic and terrified! Oh no… what have I don't to my family? I wracked my brain trying to figure out what to do, but my mind was blank. I watched in slow motion as they raided our home and I could hear our life breaking to pieces as they ransacked every room, trying to find any reason to arrest us, or worse.

My mother and Father where handcuffed and dragged onto the yard, while another carried my crying sister behind them. I was grabbed roughly by the back of my neck and tossed onto the bricked walkway. I didn't even notice my skinned and bruised knees or the scratches on my palms. 

They then lined us up in a row on the wet lawn, but would not let us close enough to hold each other. 

I watched as one officer emerged from the house, his arm full of my preciose books. I sprang forward trying to stand, when the closest officer kicked me, forcing back onto my knees again.

" They are mine! All of them! My family is innocent, they didn't know! Really please let them go!" 

My desperate shriekes did nothing to soften the pure hate eminating from his large frame. 

"please, I beg of you, these are my books! My family had nothing to do with them!" I spat out the last part and tried to make him listen, make him see only me. 

With a wave of his hand my mother, father, and little sister where forced into the back of the truck bed, while I was left kneeling in the wet grass. 'Well well, it seems we have our very own martyr! Load her on the truck! Make Sure they are taken directly to the compound!"

And with that, terrified and huddled together on the dirty floor of the truck bed, we where driven to our unknown future. 

It was dark when we arrived and very chaotic. We where forced of the truck by a guard wearing green and grey carrying a a semi automatic weapon aimed at us. We where ushered into a line of others being pushed off trucks where being unloaded off of box cars.

It was confusion, tears, dogs snapping, and guns firing in every direction. I grabbed onto my mothers skirts and held on tight while we where forced ahead through iron gates wrapped in razor wire.

The line tramped through thick mud and my sister started to cry as she lost a shoe in the hurried march. Guards stood on either side holding back snarling, barking dogs who where nipping at our legs and any one that was accidently pushed to close.

A crying woman cradled her limp baby in her arms, a old man crying. Fright written on every ones faces and panic threaten to erupt at any moment. 

We where herded through another set off gates where we the SP guards where pulling people apart and separating us into two different groups. 

Fear ripped through the crowd, as contagouse as the the flu that killed millions. I tried to hold on even tighter to my family but failed when a guard grabbed me by my hair and brutally pulled me away.

"No please! I want to stay with them!"

My mother turned and reached out desperately as I did the same trying to hold on to each other. I screamed, kicked and tried to fight of the guard holding me, but with no use. My Mother and father fought with all their strength but it was as useless as a fly struggling in a spiders web. 

I kept fighting, refusing to give up! I would not be taken from my family, I would not watch them leave! I fought as hard as I could and then everything went black.

Tell me what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it so far! I own nothing of twilight!

Confusion

Bright light wrapped me in a warm blanket as I lay on my soft bed. I was so tired, and completely comfortable for the first since..

My eyes flew open and I sat up as fast as I could. The Sun light caused me to put my hands over my eyes as they readjusted to the bright light.

Slowly this time I tried to sit up and was forced to lay back down, feeling nauseas. My stomach felt twisted and my head fuzzy.

'where am I?' I thought. Everything seemed to be clouded and blurry as I tried to remember what had happen. The books, they found them, my family in the truck, my sister crying, iron gates, panic, and then nothing.

My family! I then forced myself to sit up and look around, frantic for any sign of them but all I could see was a sea of emerald green that surrounded me. Now I was confused. There are no trees like this in New York, no mossy forests and how did I get here?

Everything had changed, even the air smelt sweet an fresh, not putrid and ashy.

I slowly stood to my feet, swaying slightly, and brought my hand up to me head. I clenched my teeth as I felt the bloody gash on the side of my head. I steadied myself and really made myself remember now.

Talking out loud to help keep me calm I went through it all again

"Okay, we where arrested, brought to the camp, and then separated… I tried to fight back and then I woke up here"

I was still so confused. 'what happened to my family?'

'And where I am? I cant believe this is happening to me!'

I sat down frustrated and still in shock I curled up on the forest floor and drifted off to sleep.

An owl hooting awoke me from my restless sleep, and momentarily my heart froze in fear forgetting I was far from the camp. The once friendly looking trees now where dark and threatening. I couldn't stay here any longer, I had to get away.

My head no longer throbbing as it was, I took of running as fast as I could. Away from the shadows and confusion, away from my slipping sanity.

I ran until my lungs burned, and my legs could no longer move. I collapsed just outside the forest onto a grassy clearing. I breathed in heavy and tried to catch my breath.

I felt so much better, awake, and alive but my heart felt it was breaking in two when my thoughts returned to my family.

'no, I cant think of that right now, I wont. Not until I know where I am'

I studied my surroundings and found I was kneeling on freshly cut grass and on the other side of the massive lawn I saw a beautiful house, with all the lights on, and looking very dangerous.

I stood up and began to creep around the outer edges of the yard, staying in the trees slightly.

'no one can is allowed that much electricity. They must be a powerful government official' I thought as I shakily continued to walk around the house, keeping a safe distance.

'I have to get away, what if they catch me? I'll be dead for sure…its after curfew I'm certain and what would I even say?'

'no, its better to keep going, maybe I can find out from…'

My thoughts where abruptly cut of when I heard a slight noise behind me.

I whipped around and was face to face with a massive chest and muscular arms.

"who are you, and what are you doin.." He asked in a kindly voice, but it faded away as he looked at my face and the side of my head.

"what happened to you?" he then asked, his voice filled with question and compassion

I didn't take anytime to think, I knew it was a trap, it had to be…I was going to be sent back, they where going to kill me for sure this time! Without as much as blinking at him, I took off running into the woods to my right as fast as I could.

I pumped my legs harder then ever before, adrenaline poured into my veins, giving my strength I didn't know I even had.

I could hear him behind me and before I could break free he had his arms wrapped around me and was carrying my back the way I came.

"Not again!" I screamed

"I'm not going back! Let me go! Please!"

My screams became frantic and I once again felt I was fighting for my life. I kicked and hit him as hard as I could, I even bite his hand, and he only held my tighter.

I was being carried into the big house, and my thrashing became even more as he tried to set me down inside the house.

I didn't care where I was or who I was with, all I knew I was in trouble and had to escape, I had to get away from here!

'I have to' I told myself as a sudden calmness washed over me, filling my arms and legs, and my mind.

I looked up for the first time to see a room full of people looking at me in confusion and sympathy. I no longer tried to fight back, even though he was still holding my arms.

"I think you can let go now Emmett" said a soothing voice

Immediately I felt my arms released and as I looked to see who spoke I let out a small gasp as I took in the soft warm face looking down on me.

"my name is Esme, and this is my family"

For the first time I looked around the room and saw that not only was Esme beyond beautiful; they all where. And each looked at me with the same warmth accept one.

A teenager, about my age stared at me, he looked anxious, curios, and just as confused as me. Esme saw the look on his face, and then mine.

"honey, can you tell us your name?"

"Riley" I mumbled

I stood there waiting, looking at my soiled jeans and wet muddy shoes not sure of where else to look. I didn't know what to think of these strange people who could afford to light there whole house. I couldn't understand their slightly outdated clothes, and curios smiles.

I didn't know if they where part of the resistance or where on the side of the united world order. I didn't know to trust them, or try to run. But if they where part of the UWO then I would have been dead, laying in the woods.

Finally I looked up from my shoes to Esme and asked "where am I?"

The oldest looking man wearing a soft powder blue sweater answered

"Your in Forks Washington, Riley. My name is Carlisle."

"what?" I blurted out.

"Forks, it's a small town in Washington" he replied

"you mean the fortified north?" I corrected

"what do you mean? the fortified north?" once again confusion swept across his face

"well that's where we are, they changed the names of Washington, Oregon, and Montana…how do you not know this?"

"Riley, I'm not sure what your referring to, no one changed the names of the states…are you okay? You have a nasty sore on your head, why don't you come and lay down for a while"

Emmett who was still standing behind me gently took my elbow and walked me across the room, the family parting in front of me like the red sea. I was lead over to a black leather couch where I promptly laid down.

'why are they using the original state names? Who are these people, and where am I really' I thought to myself, but was overtaken by a pounding headache.

The once forgotten bloody lump on my head began to throb with pain again, and it took everything to focus on where I was, and not my head.

"Rosalie, could to go grab my bag?" I heard some one leave and come back within moments

While the others tried to find something helpful to do, Carlisle took some sterile bandages out of his black leather bag and began to clean my head.

"so tell me Riley, where are you from? How did you get here?"

I didn't even know where to begin. I know he was trying to distract me from the pain in my head, I didn't even know how to answer.

"I'm from the New East" I glanced and saw the same confusion again in his eyes

"Oh, New York City then I guess, and I don't know how I got here, I just woke up in the woods"

He was done with my head and the pain was not as sharp. I sat up to take the cup offered by a tall, smiling blond.

"I'm Rosalie, I thought you might be thirsty, oh and this is Jasper, Emmett and Edward"

"Thank you" I said earnestly as I glanced at the people she had just named. I wasn't sure which one was which but I knew the big guy was Emmett.

"hi, its nice to meet all of you, and thank you for all your help. But I should go, If the SP find out you helped me, you will all be in trouble"

I had known by then that I was not in immediate danger with this odd family, but I didn't want to be responsible for any danger I was putting them in. I tried to get up and leave but was gently pushed down again

"Please, stay and rest! And don't worry, you are perfectly safe here within our home, and we are as well!" said Carlisle

"Who are the SP?" asked a timid and smooth voice

I looked over and saw a thin 18 something year old, with slightly curly brown hair.

"the SP…Secret Police? You haven't heard of them either? I don't understand. How can you now know any of this? Its like your in a different century or something!"

And then something seemed to click in my brain…The out of style clothes, the old fashioned TV set, and ancient looking music player. The simple fact they had no idea of what the new territories where called, or who the special police force where.

In a faint voice I managed to choke out "what year is it?"

The tall Blond with fair skin stepped out of the shadows and replied "its 2008"


	4. Chapter 4

Well, if anyone is even reading this story…I've made some changes already. The year she is in-is now 1993. I don't know why I picked 2008, that wouldn't make sense. I also am stuck with the second chapter that's all underlined, and I've tried to change that-but I don't know if it worked or not. I don't even know if anyone is reading this, or if they are if they do like it. But if not, that's fine! And it does pick up and get better I like to think, although I don't think I'll have Bella in any of this until the end, oh… and this will not be a romance, Riley has a very important task to finish or accomplish and I don't want her distracted…so anyways…Disclaimer- I own nothing of twilight!

"1993" I sputtered out. 

"that's not possible…its 2050" 

I was so shocked, are these people just plain crazy or is that some how possible? I didn't know what to think, but immediately felt a overwhelming sense of dread. 

'if I'm here 50 years ago…then what happened to my family?'

I looked up at the faces intently looking at me and I saw the pity and sympathy. They didn't believe me. They thought I was crazy, a rambling fool of a controlling government, a new country they couldn't even imagine. 

"its true! It all is…I mean you have to believe me!" 

They where set back a bit by my out burst. 

"Riley, its late, and your exhausted. Come, you should get some rest, and in the morning we can all sit down and discuss more of this, okay?"

What choice did I have? I followed Esme up the stairs, to tired to even notice the elaborate paintings, or décor. She lead me to the end of the hallway where there was a door on the right hand side. 

"the rooms a little small, but it has a comfortable bed, and when the sun sets it looks absolutely beautiful from these windows"

"oh yea" I agreed with her, although I was only half listening. I couldn't stop thinking about my family, and what was happening to them, where they alive? Dead? Did they even exist? Everything was so messed up, and jumbled, I didn't know if I would ever make sense of it; but right now all I knew was that the bed looked delicious, and I was in did beyond exhausted. 

"I'll grab you some pajamas, I'm sure Rosalie has some extra in her room, do you need anything else?"

I shook my head no and after she left the room, I went and laid on the bed with my legs curled up. Before Esme even returned, I was fast asleep.

Once again I was awoken by the sun, but this time there was no panic or fright. O sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the room and immediately felt so home sick. I wanted my old room, with my books hidden away, Brady's picture on my night stand. This room was lovely, but not home. 

I numbly got out of bed, I couldn't feel anything at the moment. Maybe I needed a good cry, but I couldn't. I've been thrown into a whole new world, a different time. I suppose its time to go, this family has done so much for me, but I needed to be alone and I needed time to think, to figure out how to get back. 

I crept downstairs, not sure what time it was, but I found the family all downstairs sitting around the dinning room table. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, feeling very uncomfortable under their eyes. All where there, Carlisle and Esme at one end, then Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice on one side, with Jasper and Edward on the other side. I slowly approached the gathering

"How did you sleep?" asked Esme

I glanced at the digital clock then and noticed it was 1:30 

"sorry I slept in so late, thank you for letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it, but I really should be going. I have to umm… figure how to get back."

I looked away nervously not sure what they would say or think, but I was 17, they had no reason to let me stay any longer. 

"Riley, we'll talk about these things later, but for right now why don't you sit down, have some breakfast, and tell us a little bit more about yourself"

"alright, thank you" I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to Jasper. I could feel him slightly tense up, and was surprised to see him to rigid. He seemed so laid back and quite last night, I wonder what's wrong today, maybe I was just tired thou.

"Would you like a bowl of cereal?" Asked Carlisle

"ummm sure…I guess" and I waited while he retrieved a bowl, milk and a color full box from the kitchen. Milk? For real I was having real, white milk.

"oh wow, I haven't ever had real milk before! We only ever heard my grandma and mom talk about it!"

I saw the puzzled looks on their faces and started to explain that "in 2015 or so the cows all got sick and started dying off. There was no reason, no explanation. So milk became non existent accept a form of powdered milk. Its odd I know, but really I have never had it before"

"no its not that odd really, Riley, what else if your world like?"

Thinking about all the hatred and death made my stomach flip. I put my spoon down and pushed the bowl away. With out looking up I replied "I'd rather not talk about it"

With that I heard a very over the top chirpy voice and looked up to see Alice smiling at me

"well I think you should stay here until you sort all of this out, Carlisle is that okay? Esme?"

"Eventually we where going to get to that, but yes, Riley if you would like to stay here for a while, We would love to have you as a guest." Carlisle said

"I um I really don't know, I don't want to intrude on you at all" I replied shyly

"oh no! It wont be great if you stayed here with us for while" said Alice excitedly 

"oh well; if its all right and you don't mind, then I guess I'll have to, I don't know where else I would go anyways"

"yay!" Exclaimed Alice "first things first, lets get you some clothes to wear, you cant be expected to wear that everyday!" 

I looked down at my clothes and understood what she was talking about. I was wearing my grey zip up overcoat, and compared to what they where wearing, I did look out of place. My jeans where a dark fabric, but very different from theirs. it's a special fabric that stretches with any size, its rationed by the government and the only type of clothing I've had in years. The Idea of going to a store, picking out what clothes I wanted to wear, and to actually be allowed to wear color! I was thrilled, but then I realized, the little money I had here would be useless. I couldn't afford any clothes, or be able to pay them back for their hospitality. Guilt seeped in, and my happiness slowly drained from my limbs. I have nothing in this world. Nothing. 

I don't know if any of them picked up on it, but Alice looked at me with that same careless smile and helped sooth my worries "oh and don't worry about paying us back for any of this, Its my gift to you! I want to do this, really"

So that afternoon I went with Alice to the shopping mall, a thing I had only ever read about.

So please….let me know what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'll go into more detail of her world as the story goes on, and she's still in shock about all that's happened, that's why she's going along with everything right now, like shopping with Alice. Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything

Chapter 5

After a late breakfast, I decided to go take a shower and get cleaned up finally after tramping around in the woods and all that mud…mud from the last time I saw my family

'no, don't think of it!' I pushed the thoughts down that threaten to take over me and excused myself from the table. I walked back upstairs keeping my eyes focused on the stairs. When I arrived to my room, I looked around and found a guest bathroom next to my enormous but empty closest. I opened the door and found a simple but tasteful bathroom. Blue and white tile floor, a white sink, and white toilet to match. Well I assumed it was…ours looked different, but very similar. I walked crossed the floor to where the shower was and looked curiously at it. Now how does this work?

At home the showers where preset to a certain temperature and length of time. Once the water shut off, it would no longer work for you and if you still had shampoo in your hair-tough luck. But this one had two knobs and I assumed they control the water. I turned on one and waited a minute. When I tested it, it was freezing cold. I turned it off and turned on the other knob, which soon turned scalding hot. I was baffled. Maybe both of them work together? I turned them on at the same time, and soon I had a nice steamy, but not to hot water flowing. Yay! I was so proud of myself…but then how so I get it to come out of the shower head and not the faucet?

Once I figured it out the shower, it was heaven on earth! For the first time in my life I was able to shower for a full half hour. I dried off with a huge pink fluffy towel and dressed in the same soiled clothes I was wearing before. As I brushed my long wet hair I studied my reflection. Muddy green eyes, a regular face, with a few freckles scattered around.

Alice was waiting for me downstairs as I headed for the door. "have fun girls!" Esme said as we walked out the door.

The car was flashy, bright yellow, and looked slow. I hopped in one side while she did the same on the drivers side. With black leather seats and lots of leg room, it was by far nicer then anything we ever owned.

"alright, buckle up and we'll be there in no time!" Alice squealed happily as she threw the car in reverse and we took off down the drive way.

The ride there seemed to last forever, and I occupied myself by looking out the window at the peaceful landscape. I didn't feel like talking, there really wasn't anything to say. It was a comfortable silence.

I was in complete aw when we pulled into the massive parking lot. The Building or mall was one of the biggest shopping centers I have ever seen, or even imagined. It was 6 floors, with huge windows with clothes, bikes, purses, shoes, music stuff, and all sorts of things that I wasn't even sure what it was.

I stayed close to Alice, as we walked through the front doors. She turned to me with a serious look

"alright, first we need to get you some clothes, then we'll hit the shoe's ,and after that you need at least a few bags and purses. Jewelry will be last. Okay?"

"ummm yea that's just fine I guess." I really didn't know what to say, so I let her lead me through the mall to our first shop.

It was a really big store with clothes hanging and folded everywhere.

"here, try these jeans on, oh and this sweater, now pink, we need some pink!"

Alice loaded my arms with clothes and pushed me into the changing rooms. First I looked at the jeans, feeling the strange fabric. I didn't even know what the numbers meant on the tag, but I slid them on anyways. They felt so comfortable, neat and clean. They fitted kind of loose, a bit baggy but snug around my ankles. On the bottom of one pair was a tiny little bow and on the pockets there was what looked like splattered paint. I felt so silly, but this was the style of the times.

I tried some of the other clothes on and was so happy to pick out a few sweaters that where soft and a bit oversized, almost to my knees. The neck was so big my shoulders where showing just a bit. Next Alice handed me some tight, short stretchy pants and a tiny little skirt to go over them. I laughed to myself as I tried them on and instantly feel in love with the bright green leggings and white washed jean skirt.

She also picked out a black blazer with shoulder pads as she called them and a few flannel shirts to wear with my new jeans. We checked out and with our 4 bags we went in search of shoes.

I picked out some white slip on shoes with green, pink, black and yellow paint splattered all over them. She also instated I needed a pair of shiny black high heels and another pair of simple tennis shoes.

I was actually having fun with Alice and enjoying myself more then I thought I would. I still felt bad about her spending all her money on me, but she seemed happy to do so. Next on our list where bags and purses which I felt was silly because I didn't have anything to even put in one.

As we where walking into the store I froze in my steps as I saw a younger looking woman with her teenage daughter. They where walking close together when her mom draped her arm over her daughters shoulders and pulled her in for a hug while their bags swung at their sides.

I felt my throat choke up and hot tears began to sting my eyes. My mom would do that when we would go shopping together on the rare occasion. My mouth became dry and it was hard to swallow. My breathing sped up and I was finding it harder to ketch my breath. Alice was soon at my side leading me away from the store and out of the mall.

It was getting harder to breath and I could no longer contain the tears. By the time we reached fresh air I was a mess. I could barely walk and was supporting all my weight on Alice-who had no problem helping me to the car. I was still crying as we pulled out of the parking lot, my eyes where so blurry I didn't even notice the worry in her eyes.

I don't even remember the drive home, only the most painful ache in my chest that felt as if someone was ripping out my heart. I was hyperventilating and soon spots where forming in my vision. I couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move.

When the car finally stopped I faintly felt some one carrying me inside the house and up to my room.

-Well I hope you liked it, I wont have another chapter up till Monday, so I guess you'll just have to wait. What did you think of the clothes? I was thinking of full house or saved by the bell for my inspiration. To bad flare jeans weren't in style then, cause I hate to think of Riley stuck in stone washed, super tight ankle hugger jeans! But that's the time she's in, so yea…what do think?


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so I decided to go over a few things, so the story makes a little more sense, because I sorta just jumped into with out a layout of some sort and left some things unclear I think.

So Riley is 17 living in the year 2050. Her world or the New Union of America is run by a horrible dictator, but no one is exactly certain of who he is. Working for him are the secret police or SP. They control everything. The media, books, schools, jobs, clothes, food etc…

Around 2030 the bird flu virus spread to animals, like cows, pigs, sheep…and it kills almost all of them off. Because of that, there is no milk and that's why Riley was so surprised to see and have milk for the first time at the Cullen's. So in 2040 or so the disease crosses over to humans and millions are killed over a ten year span. They eventually come up with a vaccine, but its to late by then.

During this time, the world is such a crazy place concentration camps are put into working order and are used at first as quarantine. Then when mass riots break out, rebellions, and people disagreeing with the new government- the camps are soon filled with these people.

So Riley's family is caught up in this mess, and are all arrested when they find Riley's books hidden in her closet. They are all so old and outdated cause she got them all from her grandma and are part of the 'old world' and are considered contraband.

Yada yada yada…family sent to camp, riley hit on head, and she wakes up in Forks Washington and finds her self with the Cullen's in 1993, not 2008! I tried to change it but it didn't work,…but she's in 1993 and that's why she picked out those clothes…but I might have to find some way to bring in some modern clothes…(maybe Riley helps Alice sew up some flare jeans? I don't know yet)

The Cullen's don't really know what to think of her yet, and are not sure whether to believe her or not. So the next chapter will be written from a narrative perspective. Well hope this helps.

So I hope you are enjoying the story, and if you have any ideas or if you need me to clarify anything let me know and I'll do what I can!

Thanks!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight!

Chapter 6

The Cullen family sat around the vast living room, not sure what to say. Alice was still uncertain to what caused Riley's panic attack and was sitting quietly contemplating the days events. Riley was resting in bed upstairs, dead asleep.

"I think she might be telling the truth" Said Alice finally breaking the silence.

The others looked on at her, and waited for her to continue

"I mean, she shows up rambling about secret police, and then tells us she's from 2050...isn't that possible though?"

Jasper nodded his head in silent agreement, while Rosalie sat looking almost bored playing with her golden hair, but stopped to comment

"Well, you do make a good point Alice, and those clothes, I've never seen anything like them before"

"So if she is telling the truth, then what are we to do with her?" asked Edward.

All heads turned to Carlisle and Esme, waiting for their opinion. Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat and took a few steps forward

"I think for now, she should stay here, she has no where lese to go and is clearly distraught. But we all have to be on our guard. So far she's been in shock and hasn't been paying close attention to anything, but the last thing she needs is to realize she's living in a house of vampires."

"she's not like other people though, she's different. I couldn't even 'see' her coming, her heart beats the same and her blood smells just as human as anyone else…"

Jasper stiffened slightly with Alice's words. He was the youngest vampire of the group, and was still adjusting to being a vegetarian. And having a human being so close was difficult at times.

"What about you Edward? Can you hear her thoughts?" Carlisle asked

"No, I have not, so it leads me to believe that Alice is right, that she is who she says she is. It's the strangest thing really, how she is human in everyway accept our powers don't work with her."

"Yes they do, well mine anyways" responded Jasper. He was sitting on the edge of a large plush black leather chair, and looking at the carpet as if for the first time.

"when she first came in, I was able to calm her. I didn't think much about it, but I do find it odd that Edward and Alice cant see or hear her."

They sat and thought for a moment, no one moving or breathing. A living room full of marble statues.

Esme was the first to break the silence "Well its for certain now that she has to stay here, I don't know what can be done, if anything, but we have to try to at least help her."

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, why don't you three go hunt for the night, I think it will be easier in the coming days and less likely an incident will happen."

"Yea, its hard at times to be so close to her, but its not unbearable." replied Jasper as he stood with lightning speed. Him, Alice and Emmett where ready within minutes

"do you think she will be okay?" asked Alice in a worried voice, wishing there was something she could do. She felt responsible for the state of their guest, it was too much, too fast to go shopping. 'What was I thinking' She inwardly scolded.

"It wasn't your fault Alice, We will take care of her while your away"

"Thanks Edward"

and with that Alice reached up and gave her brother a big hug before heading out the door. The three of them where across the yard and disappeared into the woods within seconds.

Well Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, never will never have…although I wish I could have the credit…sadly I am not as creative as Stephanie….So I own nothing of Twilight

Chapter 7

When I woke up it was early morning, but still dark. To the east the suns rays where just peeking over the horizon casting a dark blue haze across the sky.

I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. I stood there numbly by the window not moving for almost an hour. My arms crossed and my feet planted firmly on the ground, I kept my stare at the trees on the other side of the yard, doing everything in my power to keep from thinking of how much I missed my family. I let the pain wash over me like a ocean wave, seeping into every pore. I was beyond tears, far beyond feeling anything but hurt and anguish. I had lost everything.

As the sun finally broke and chased away the shadows of the night, I noticed three figures running across the lawn. Not really running though, people are not capable of running that fast. They where running at such a speed that was not humanly possible. But in just a second they had stopped and where now slowed to a normal pace. I swear the shortest one glanced up at my window, even from that far I knew she had seen me.

I turned from the window and slumped down onto the floor, already forgetting what I had seen, and really not even caring. I sat there on the cold wood floor until I heard a small knock on the door.

It was Rosalie and she was carrying a tray of food, and a vase with fresh flowers.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a bowl of cereal and some toast"

I nodded my head but stayed put in the same spot, with my legs drawn up under my chin and my arms wrapped around them. Rosalie crossed the room with perfect grace and set the tray of food on the edge of the bed and then placed the vase on the night stand.

With out another word, she left the room after giving me a comforting smile.

I remained where I was and didn't even so much as look at the food.

The morning passed by and eventually I drifted off to sleep again curled up on the soft brown wood floor.

"Riley, wake up hunny" Whispered Esme in a gentle voice. I was wrapped in a soft blanket and found my head resting on a feather pillow. I looked at her with a blank face, not caring what she wanted. Only knowing that all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"you need to eat something" she soothed as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and out of my face.

I simply laid there, as if she never even said anything, as if she wasn't even there. She let out a frustrated sigh and left me in peace.

The day continued on, and I drifted in and out of dreamless sleep. Not caring to eat or move, I didn't even have the strength to climb into bed. There on the floor I welcomed night and still I did not move.

I felt the presence of some one in my room, but was too tired to care. Even when I felt myself being lifted into bed, I still had no energy to open my eyes.

The next two days passed on in a blur, a sleepy haze in which time ceases to exist.

"Esme, we have to do something!" Alice pleaded "its been three days and she hasn't moved or eaten once"

"She just needs time, that's all. She'll come out of it soon, I promise you"

Alice sadly nodded in reply, knowing that Esme was right, but it was still so frustrating knowing that she could do nothing to help.

Next Chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing…once again wishing I did-but with a heavy sigh I accept the fact that I did not write twilight

I laid in bed before I finally pushed the covers off. Feeling heavy drugged, I wandered over to bathroom and started running a shower. I did every mechanically not even thinking twice about my lethargic movement. I got in the shower not caring about the temperature and finished in minutes.

As the sleep wore off, my mind was still blank, and my whole being felt empty. A loneliness I never knew possible was mixed with comfortable numb. Outside I was breathing and still capable of moving, but on the inside I was dead.

I then found some clothes folded on my bed and dressed in whatever was there, not bothering to even look at them. Not sure of what to do, I wandered downstairs oblivious to the concerned faces watching me as I walked out the front door onto the porch.

There I sat in the gloomy sunless day. I heard the door open and close behind me and light footsteps walk up beside me. Alice sat down, and in silence we watched the rain.

A little while after she finally broke the silence with a hesitant voice

"are you hungry at all? Esme just made lunch, and you haven't eaten for three days"

I shrugged my shoulders, not even noticing the rumble in my stomach.

"please come inside? Its too chilly for you to be out here with out a sweater on"

"what about you?" She looked almost shocked having heard my reply, considering we hadn't talked since the mall.

"oh I'm fine, but we should both go inside." With that she stood up and I followed her and we both walked into the house.

She lead me over to the table where a plate of food sat, freshly made by Esme. I looked at it and momentarily and idly pushed it away.

"please Riley" Esme pleaded as she walked over and sat across from me "you need your strength"

She edged the plate closer to me and still I would not budge.

"I'm not hungry" which was true, I didn't want to eat, even thou my stomach grumbled in protest.

I sat there in stubbornly as the food turned cold and eventually I did drink my glass of cool water which seemed enough to please Esme. As she stood to clear away my plate, beautiful music drifted into the dinning room.

I found myself wandering towards the sound and stopped at the edge of a shiny black piano I had never noticed before. Behind the keys sat Edward playing so fast his hands seemed to glide over the keys effortlessly. I stood in silence as the music seemed to reach into my very soul. The song ended soon after and Edward glanced up at me.

"you ever play before?"

"no, vie never even seen one" I replied.

He patted the empty seat next to him and I walked over and sat down beside him. He began to play again, this time the song was little slower, but not sad. It sounded like a cloudy summer day. I relaxed a little while the smooth music flowed and for the first time in days I was fully awake.

"So Riley, how old are you?" He asked when the music stopped.

"I'm 17, you?"

"same here"

Silence fell and we just sat there in each others company for a moment.

"what are you guys up to?" Emmett asked in a loud voice making me jump. Edward almost sent him a half glare I saw out of the corner of my eye.

'How can they move so quietly' I thought

"sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you!" Emmett apologized.

"oh no, its fine" I mumbled

as I climbed off the bench and made my way over to the couch where I flopped down. From there I looked around the room and discovered the back wall was covered in a floor to ceiling bookcase. 100's of books lined the shelves, from paper back to hard cover.

I untangled my legs and crossed the woven rug and stopped in front of the massive book collection. I ran my fingers across the countless books and stopped on my all time favorite. I carefully slide it out of place and looked at the cover. It was a simple hard cover edition, and when I opened it I noticed it was also a first edition, autographed by none other then J.R.R. Tolkien himself. I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Edward and Emmett had been watching me, and where intrigued by my response.

"You know this book?" Edward asked

I shook my head and replied "Its my favorite, my grandmother gave me hers before she passed away"

I ran my fingers over the familiar pages and then remembering fully now what this book meant to me and what it did to my family I roughly forced it back into its place and coldly walked out of the room.

Emmett and Edwards confused looks followed me to the front door. I decided I needed some fresh air and felt I had to get out of the house. I stepped out onto the old porch and was struck by how chilly it really was. I savored the cold air and continued walking through the wet grass.

Even though my jeans where wet after a few steps I continued to walk, faster and faster until I was at a full sprint. Oh how lovely it felt to run, the freedom was ecstasy in the purest form and I embraced every minute of it.

I didn't notice my wet jeans or soggy shoes. I didn't notice the burn in my chest, or the ache in my side. All I knew was that I felt like I was finally breaking free of my over whelming anguish and embracing a comfortable numb.

Alright…I know the story feels way to over emotional and what not-but I'm trying to imagine what it would be like to actually go through something like Riley has. So I quess let me know what you think


End file.
